


I'm Knot Going Anywhere

by ziallstyle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Niall, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, Underage Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallstyle/pseuds/ziallstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old alpha Zayn Malik gets a week long babysitting gig to watch 14 year old neighbor Niall Horan, but the boy presents as an omega a day into it.</p><p>~~~~~~~<br/><em>"Niall, I made breakfast, it's time to c-" Zayn said before he opened the door to Niall's room and was hit with an almost sickeningly sweet smell. He saw the boy on the bed and froze; his mind racing. The smell was undeniable, but he prayed he was wrong, that it wasn’t what he thought it was.</em></p><p>  </p><p>  <em>    “Zayn!” Niall cried out, his body shuddering when he caught sight of the older male. He made a needy whining noise and Zayn swore under his breath.</em></p><p>  </p><p>  <em>    “Fuck Niall, you… shit you’re going into. Oh fuck this is bad.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Knot Going Anywhere

"But Mum, last time you said I-"

"Niall honey, please. Your father and I have to leave for this trip and I've already called Zayn."

"But Mum! You said once I turned fourteen I wouldn't need a sitter, just tell him you changed your mind!"

"Niall, this is the last time. We're going to be gone for most of your break, I'm not leaving you alone for that long. Besides, you like Zayn, you'll have fun." Niall pouted up at his mother, knowing that she wouldn't change her mind.

"It's only for a few days honey. He'll be here any minute so be good." Maura said as she kissed her son's forehead. "I love you, and I'll see you in a few days."  
Niall let out a soft noise. "I love you too." he responded as she left. He hoped that he would be left alone for a good while, but he barely had time to get comfortable on the couch before he he heard the door unlocking and opening.

"Hey bud, it's Zayn." he heard, and he met Zayn with a glare as the older male walked into sight. If Zayn noticed the cold look he didn't react. 'I brought pizza and a couple of movies."

Niall's glare softened, but he was still mad at the other boy even if he did let Zayn sit beside him and choose the movie. He just ate the pizza and eventually cuddled into Zayn's side in silence, still upset that his parents couldn't trust him to be alone.

It took Niall an hour before he really warmed up to Zayn again; the boy happily resting against Zayn's side as they watched the movie. He had his head on Zayn's shoulder, his eyes growing heavier the longer he rested with Zayn. He heard Zayn talking but everything sounded too muffled to make out as he slowly began to nod off. He felt Zayn's arms tighten around him and he smiled.

"You smell good." he mumbled out quietly before he fell asleep.

When Niall woke up the next morning he whimpered. His stomach felt funny and it was too hot under the covers. He kicked off his blanket, vaguely recalling that he fell asleep on the couch, not his bed. He laid on top of his bed for a few minutes before he got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He was sweating like crazy and he turned on the shower, figuring a quick, cold wash would help. He turned the shower and and stripped out of his sweaty clothes before he stepped under the cold spray of water. The sharp cold made his breath shaky as he stood under the spray, his body tensed up.

He instantly started to feel better, and he let the water wash over him for a minute before he shut the water off again. He grabbed a towel from the rack and stepped out of the shower, goosebumps rising over his arms and legs from the cold. He began to dry his hair and upper body before he bent down to dry off his legs. As he stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist his head felt light and he braced himself against the wall.

After a moment the dizzy spell passed, but after he took a few steps towards his bedroom it hit him again. He stumbled into his room, his body shivering as he fell forward onto his bed. His stomach ached and he felt clammy again as he curled in on himself, wanting the pain to stop. He laid there for what felt like hours before he heard Zayn calling out for him to come get something to eat. At the sound of Zayn's voice his stomach twisted into a knot and he whimpered from his position on the bed. Several minutes passed before he heard Zayn calling him again, then the sound of him walking to Niall's door.

"Niall, I made breakfast, it's time to c-" Zayn said before he opened the door to Niall's room and was hit with an almost sickeningly sweet smell. He saw the boy on the bed and froze; his mind racing. The smell was undeniable, but he prayed he was wrong, that it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Zayn!” Niall cried out, his body shuddering when he caught sight of the older male. He made a needy whining noise and Zayn swore under his breath.

“Fuck Niall, you… shit you’re going into. Oh fuck this is bad.” He stammered out, his cheeks flushed as he stood frozen in the doorway. He had only smelled an omega in heat twice before, but it was a smell he would never be able to forget and he knew that Niall was going into heat. “Niall, do you have suppressants, aren’t you… fuck.” He groaned, his eyes locked on the boy on the bed.

Niall looked up at Zayn in confusion. He didn’t know what was going on or why Zayn was asking him those questions, and it took him a moment to piece together what was happening. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head. “No, they… I don’t have any, Mum said… fuck.” He whined as another wave of heat hit him. “She’d get them, but… haven’t had one yet, not supposed to have it yet.”

Zayn stared at the boy, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight as the smell of Niall’s heat got stronger and he watched the boy squirm. “This is your first time?” He hissed out before muttering a series of curses. He knew what he had to do; he had to leave and find someone to help him, someone who wouldn’t get as messed up as he was getting right now. He knew that he had to leave, but he couldn’t muster up the energy to walk away from the sight in front of him. The sweet smell and sound of Niall’s soft whines pulled him into the room and before he even realized what he was doing he was at the foot of Niall’s bed, staring down at the boy.

When Niall lifted his head Zayn could see how wide the boy’s pupils were blown and how red his cheeks were tinted. Niall was clearly past the point where suppressant would help even if they were an option. Zayn reached down to touch the boy; to stroke his cheek and comfort him or anything, and Niall let out a loud moan at the feeling of Zayn’s fingers against his face. He closed his eyes and let out a series of soft moans as Zayn stroked his cheek. He stopped squirming on the bed, but his mind was getting foggier and he couldn’t concentrate. Zayn smelt so good; like spice and almost sweet but it was a strong scent, like a man. He found it harder to think the longer he smelled Zayn being so close, and he laid on his back beneath him.

“Niall…” Zayn breathed out as a warning but neither of them were paying enough attention to stop. He met Niall’s gaze and when the boy whimpered he could tell by the wave of sweet smells that he was making slick. He knew that the boy beneath him was losing control and that if he didn’t stop he would too. He knew all too well what was at risk here but when he heard Niall whimper out his name he threw all inhibitions out the window.

Zayn reached down to pull Niall’s towel off, revealing the young boy’s naked body. Niall’s cock was hard, but as an omega who has barely begun to hit puberty it was only a few inches long and looked painfully sensitive. Zayn reached down to stroke his fingers over it, making Niall cry out. There was a sporadic trickle of slick out of the boy’s ass, but every time Zayn touched him he found himself releasing more. Niall knew what it meant but he was unable to think straight about what was going on. All he knew was that everything hurt except for what Zayn did to him. He wanted Zayn to touch him, have him all over him and touching him, bringing him that good feeling.

“Fuck baby you’re so wet.” Zayn breathed out as he let his finger slide between Niall’s cheek and he felt the boy’s rim twitch and leak more of the sweet smelling fluid on his finger. He brought his finger to his nose to smell the intoxicating lubricant before he licked a little bit off. He closed his eyes and let out a soft noise of satisfaction before the sound of Niall moaning brought him back to attention. He looked down at the boy, still lazily stroking his cock before he felt it twitch in his hand and Niall let out a loud cry as he came on Zayn’s hand.

“Damn Niall.” He moaned out, looking down at the blonde. Niall looked like an absolute mess; his blonde hair disheveled and his face flushed red and sweaty. The blush traveled down to Niall’s chest, and even though he just came Niall’s cock was still hard in Zayn’s hand. The older boy let go of Niall’s cock, earning a whine and squirm from the blonde. “Zayn.” Niall croaked out, but he was silenced when he was pushed further back onto the bed and felt the mattress dip as Zayn knelt at the edge of it.

“Niall you have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.” Zayn breathed out as he settled his head in between Niall’s legs and breathed over the young boy’s cock. He loved the way it twitched and leaked precum every time he breathed or licked it. Niall was moaning and squirming on the bed again, and Zayn grabbed the boy’s legs to keep him still. With a smirk Zayn lifted Niall’s legs over his shoulder before he grabbed Niall’s ass with his hands. He spread the boy’s cheeks, watching the boy’s rim twitch. Before Niall could even realize what Zayn was doing the older boy was already buried with his face in Niall’s ass, his tongue wildly wiggling past the boy’s rim. It tasted like nothing Zayn had ever tasted before, way sweeter and better than anything he could imagine.

Niall’s legs wrapped around the back of Zayn’s head and he cried out as he felt Zayn eating him out. He was shaking with the arousal he felt every time Zayn’s tongue massaging along his wall or the boy sucked on his rim, his mind racing. He felt so pleased, utterly blissed out as Zayn continued to assault his ass. Zayn’s tongue circled his rim and Niall began to lose himself in the pleasure of it all. Zayn clearly knew what he was doing, and seemed to be enjoying it just as much as Niall was. The boy’s ass was sweet and he loved the noises that Niall made as he ate him out.

Above him Niall cried out, a white heat building in the pit of his stomach. He cried out Zayn’s name weakly as he came for the second time, his cock twitching as he spurt his load over himself. Zayn let out a loud moan as Niall leaked slick into his mouth and when he pulled away his lips and chin were shiny with the boy’s slick. “Fuck baby you taste so good, could eat you out all day.” He breathed out, making Niall moan softly at the thought.

“No, Z-Zayn.” He choked out as he looked up at him with glossy eyes. “Hurts, make… stop it hurts.” He whined. He was silenced when Zayn began to peel off his shirt before pulling his belt off. He watched as Zayn began to strip, mesmerized by the man in front of him. He always thought Zayn was attractive, but this was different seeing Zayn like this- his muscular chest and arms, the tattoos and ink littering his skin. His eyes traced over Zayn’s abs and the v line of his waist as Zayn slipped out of his jeans, leaving him in a pair of tight black briefs and very little left for Niall’s imagination. He could see the outline of Zayn’s hard cock through the briefs, bigger than Niall had expected it to. He stared with a mesmerized expression as Zayn peeled his briefs off, revealing his massive, thick cock. It was tanned like the rest of Zayn’s body and curved near the top, and at least a good nine inches long.

“You do this to me baby, make me so hard. Feel like I could cum just from eating you out, make me so hard.” He said, his eyes dark with lust. There was no going back from where they were now, they both knew what was going to happen and neither of them wanted anything different. Niall laid there before he whined. “It hurts Z.” he choked out with tears in his eyes. His stomach was aching and Zayn crawled over to him. “Shh baby, I know it does. I’ll make it feel better baby, going to give you what you need.” He said as he kissed from Niall’s cheek down the boy’s neck. Niall let out shaky breaths as he let his hand rub over Zayn’s muscular chest.

“Zayn… I…. I’m scared.” He confessed in a quiet whisper. “I’ve never… and you’re so big, I can’t… I just can’t.” he cried, his eyes wet with tears. He had never been touched like that before, not even by himself and now he was expected to take Zayn like this. He looked at Zayn with wide eyes, ready to whine some more before Zayn’s lips were pressed against his. He wasn’t sure what was happening until Zayn’s tongue was in his mouth, massaging against his own tongue. He moaned and relaxed, the smell and taste of Zayn calming him down. He felt better like this; like he was safe. His eyes got heavy and he looked at Zayn with a glossy, unfocused look. Zayn pulled away and began to rub his hand on Niall’s hips, earning a pleased noise from the boy.

“I’m going to make it feel good baby, it’s okay. I’m going to make it stop hurting.” Zayn said as he stroked his cock with his free hand. He looked down at the blonde, wanting to make it stop hurting. Niall was beautiful, absolutely perfect and he wanted it all to end. He pulled the boy closer and spread his legs. “Going to fill you up so good baby, make you stretch so much. You’re going to love it baby, love being spread around my knot as I fill you up.” He growled out as he spread Niall’s legs and rubbed his hard cock along the boy’s ass. He teasingly rubbed between Niall’s cheeks and over his rim, earning a choking sob from the boy.

“Zayn please, I… I need it, make it stop.” He begged before there was a blunt pressure against his ass. He was glad that his body naturally loosened himself up and that Zayn ate him out because he could feel how big Zayn was. When the older boy’s cock pushed past Niall’s rim he let out a sharp cry and arched his hips up. “Shh baby, calm down.” He said in a soft voice as he slowly eased into the boy. Niall felt tight around him and he didn’t want to hurt the boy. As he slowly inched forward Niall laid beneath him, completely still. His mind was racing as he was filled with Zayn’s thick cock, his mind getting foggier. He tried to think, tried to beg Zayn for more but he couldn’t get anything out.

Zayn let Niall adjust every few inches, making sure he could take his length. “Doing so good babe, so nice and tight for me.” He said as his lips trailing along the boy’s neck. A few minutes later he let his hips buck forward as he buried the last of his cock in the boy’s ass. He stopped, letting the whimpering boy beneath him adjust. The boy was a mess, panting and moaning loudly every time Zayn moved.

Zayn never thought he would be here; balls deep in Niall as he laid there under him moaning and squirming in bliss. Niall was so far lost in the pleasure he couldn’t even maintain a coherent thought, let alone keep up conversation with Zayn. He just laid there and moaned as Zayn whispered sweet nothings in his ear. When Zayn began to pull out of the boy Niall’s heart started to race and he let out a loud whine. Zayn looked at him, kissing his lips and cheek.

“Shh, calm down baby, everything’s okay. Everything’s okay.” He said as he stilled his hips before he began to rock forward back into him. Beneath him Niall let out a guttural moan and Zayn snapped his hips forward. It didn’t take long for him to slam in and out of Niall at a fast tempo, urged on by the boy whining and moaning beneath him.  
“Za-Z-I… Zayn!” Niall cried out beneath him, his fingernails raking down the older male’s back as he pounded into Niall. Each thrust sent a flurry of pleasure through his mind and made it harder and harder to think. His back arched up and he let out a soft sob before he came, clenching down hard of Zayn. Zayn kept slamming into the boy as he rode out his orgasm, loving the way Niall’s ass clenched down on his cock.

“That’s it, cum for me baby. Fuck I’m going to pump you so full of my cum, going to feel so good around my knot.” He moaned out as Niall sobbed beneath him. It was too much; all of the sensations and dirty talk. He wanted more, needed for Zayn to do just that. Niall looked up at Zayn as a few tears rolled down his cheeks and whimpered out a quiet “please”.

At that Zayn slammed in and out of the boy for a few minutes, his lips trailing up and down Niall’s neck as he kissed it and left several dark hickeys. He could feel the white heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and he wanted to give Niall what he had been needing. “Fuck baby I’m not going to last. Going to breed you so good, make you so full.” he said as he could feel the knot forming on the base of his cock. He pulled Niall’s hips toward him and bit down on his collarbone as his knot flared up.

He kept thrusting, the knot swelling as it moved in and out of the boy before it was too big and got caught on his rim. It took a few more thrusts before Zayn groaned and his knot popped, flaring out completely inside of the boy. It kept them tied together as Zayn pumped Niall full of his watery cum, load after load shooting into him. Beneath him Niall was sobbing, choking on his own breaths as his own cock twitched, having started to cum dry already. He was shaking as he finally felt Zayn’s knot splitting him open and his insides were flooded with Zayn’s cum.

“God baby… God you feel so good.” Zayn said as he rolled his hips a little, only riding out his own orgasm. He wasn’t sure quite how long they would be tied together but at this rate he didn’t think it would be any time soon. He continued to shift his hips, pumping Niall full with his cum as he panted over him. When he pulled his mouth away he could see the dark indentions of where his teeth were against the boy’s skin, the dark bruising contrasting against his milky skin.

He tried to stay still because when he kept moving the boy beneath him would whimper again and by the way he felt Niall clench down on him he knew the boy would cum. He had lost count of the times Niall had orgasmed throughout the night, but every new one only made Zayn that much closer to cumming again. He did at one point, the boy’s squirming and clenching too much for him and he pumped the boy full again, moaning at the pleasure it brought.

Nearly an hour after he had first knotted the boy his knot had finally deflated enough that he was able to pull out of the boy and he watched as Niall leaked, the alpha’s cum trickling out between his legs. Zayn had enough sense to get towels to lay under the boy, who had fallen asleep not long after he was knotted. Niall was clearly exhausted and after he laid the towels down on the bed Zayn pulled Niall into his arms, his own eyelids dropping. He fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Niall, the room heavy with the scent of sex and heat.

“Zayn…” Niall whimpered, waking the tanned boy. Zayn opened his eyes to see a very naked, very aroused Niall straddling his hips, reaching behind him. His hands were on Zayn’s cock as he tried to sit down on it. “Hurts Z, make it stop.” he whine, his body flushed. Zayn just smirked and helped the boy, moaning as he felt Niall sitting down on his cock. “It’s okay Niall, we’ve still got a few days of this.” he said as he helped the boy through another wave of heat. “But it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
